Secret
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: In the end, no one can keep a secret. .:OneShot:.


For those who like my "Moments of Love" story! Sometimes I like some Yuuki/Aidou haha

Hope you guys enjoy it! Leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

The song is "Secret" by The Pierces.

* * *

_Got a secret, can you keep it?, swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in the pocket, taking this one to the grave._

It's been a while now. Aidou would never be able to determine when it had begun, when his feelings had become such a mess, but it happened, and, in the end, that was what mattered, right? He lusted for her blood. Every single hour of his existence. However, he couldn't let her know. She would never want to feed of him, he was pretty sure of it. Once, she had Kaname, now she just bit Zero when the thirst was too overwhelming. He would never be her first choice.

At least, that was what he thought.

_If I show you, then I'll know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

"Yuuki-_sama_?" he knocked on her door.

She had been locked inside for quite some time now, and he was tired of just worrying about her without knowing what had actually happened.

"You don't need to worry about me, Aidou." She told him while opening the door.

He couldn't remember ever seeing her in such disarray. Her curtains were well shut, her hair was a mess, piles of clothes forgot on the floor.

"I beg to differ."

The half-hearted smile she gave him almost broke his heart. He knew she was suffering, and he knew why she was suffering. And the perspective of not being able to help her at all was the biggest burden he would ever have to bear.

Carefully, Aidou closed the door behind him.

"You know you can drink of me right, … Yuuki?"

She looked at him and then he knew for certain he had made the right choice by not adding the "-_sama_" at the end of the statement. If he had, she would only think he was offering by some sense of vampiric obligation, not because he really meant it.

"You know I can't really accept it, don't you?"

"Of course you can." He answered. "What you can't do is keep always hungry just because _he_ is not here."

Yuuki diverted her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn a little.

"You'll see me differently if I accept your offer, Aidou."

He just smiled at her.

"You already don't like the way I see you now, _Yuuki_."

He was right. However, he was the only one that still treated her a little bit like the human girl she had once been. If eve that changed now… She wasn't sure she would be able to take it.

Yuuki raised her hand to him, to which he quickly accepted. In a quick move, she grabbed him and threw him to her bed, placing herself on top of him.

"Promise me nothing will change." She whispered on his ear.

"You know it won't."

"Promise me."

"I swear, Yuuki. I swear on my pride as a noble vampire. I swear on my title of last living Aidou."

That was enough. Extending her fangs, Yuuki sank them on his pale neck.

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies, 'cause you have sworn to keep it. But no one keeps a secret. No one keeps a secret._

The smile on her lips disturbed Zero. It was too much like the one she once had when she was still a human and nothing seemed to disturb her. He knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn't help but loathe that smile. It meant she was overcoming all the horrors, while he definitely wasn't.

Why? What had happened to her that didn't involve him? Approaching her, he grabbed her by the arm, forcefully taking her somewhere no one could listen to their conversation.

"Something wrong, Zero?" she asked with a very natural tone.

"What happened to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged.

"I'm just not hungry anymore."

"How?"

Yuuki just smiled at him.

"I can't tell you that, Zero. It's a secret."

"Yuuki-_sama_!" Aidou's voice interrupted them suddenly. "I've been looking for you all over! Come on, we are late already!"

"I'm sorry, Hanabusa."

Zero watched wide eyed as Aidou offered his arm for Yuuki and she accepted as if it was something extremely ordinary. It wasn't until they were long gone that Zero noticed she had called Aidou by the first name.

_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell. 'Cause everybody tells. Everybody tells._

"Zero wasn't happy with your happiness." Aidou said when they were safely inside her room.

Her dark eyes became sadder.

"I tried to help him, but he just doesn't allow me."

"I know that, Yuuki. He knows that either. But he is really stubborn."

She half smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hanabusa, for helping me."

He smiled at her.

"You saved me first, Yuuki."

Repeating the gesture of that first night, Yuuki raised her hand to him. He accepted willingly, however, this time, he was the one that ended up on top.

"Yuuki?" he asked, unsure.

"I know you want it, don't deny it. You've been as hungry as I have, all this time."

And he couldn't deny it, could he?

Extending his fangs, he let them sank on her soft neck.


End file.
